


Valentine's Day 2016

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Imagines, M/M, Scenarios, Self-Insert, headcannons, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the boys do for you for Valentine's Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day 2016

Haru: Most guys receive boxes of chocolate from their sweethearts on Valentine’s Day. Haruka Nanase? He got a blowjob. You had sort maybe kinda completely forgot about the holiday until the day before. And at that point you had no time to buy or make chocolate for Haru. So instead of a more traditional gift, he was treated to you on your knees. Pushing your plush lips up and down the shaft of his hard cock. You could tell Haru appreciated his gift from the sweet sighs and whines flowing from his mouth. His legs were giving you a very nice reaction as well, thighs shaking and toes curling in. Flicking your tongue against the pink tip of his cock, it seemed to shoot a bolt of electricity through his spine and soon after he released into your mouth, voice peaking. Swallowing his load, you smiled as you watched him come down from his high. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Haru.”

Makoto: It was no surprise to anybody, except maybe Makoto himself, that the green-eyed boy received more than his share of chocolate and confessions from girls at his university. It was…tiring to be honest. Walking through the door of your shared apartment, Makoto slumped off his heavy backpack, filled with sweets, rubbing his shoulders and making his way to the bedroom, he needed a break. It was hard being popular. Dragging his feet into your shared bedroom, he almost missed the sight in front of him. You, sitting up on your king-sized bed wearing a white, lacy, skin tight lingerie set. Makoto had to remind himself to breathe, all of the troubles of the day seemed to wash off him, the only thing he could concentrate on was your body, wrapped up so nicely for him. This was a gift he was more than happy to receive.

Nagisa: When you gave your boyfriend chocolates, you were expecting him to eat them up normally but this…Nagisa currently had you spread out before him, letting your body heat melt the small, heart-shaped chocolates you had given him and then eating them up. You sure weren’t complaining, this was a nice way to spend your Valentines Day, having chocolate eaten off your body as though you were some sort of sacred being. His tongue and lips felt nice on your skin, and when he came up to kiss you, he tasted sweet. The candies left small chocolate puddles on your skin and Nagisa eagerly lapped them up. Maybe this was a better gift after all, it sure was sweeter.

Rei: You didn’t mind being spoiled once in a while, and Rei enjoyed spoiling you. Especially on days where he had such a good excuse. It was like a scene out of some shitty romance novel. Candles lit, soft music playing, rose petals, the whole lot. Laying chest-down on a home-made massage table Rei had put together. Said man was currently rubbing nice scented oil into your back. What smell was that? Rose? Jasmine? Ah, didn’t matter. It was soothing. And Rei’s hands felt so good. Pressing into all the right knots with the perfect amount of pressure to work them out. Fuck cheap candy, this was a proper way to spend the annual day of love. Even more so when he began to knead and deeply massage your ass. Spoiled indeed.

Rin: His face filled your laptop screen and you swore you could feel your heart stop. How did he manage to have this effect on you every time? As if on cue, he flashed you that cheeky grin and waved at you through his webcam.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day baby!!”   
Ah, he was so cute. You returned the greeting and blew him a kiss. Which he “caught” and put in his pocket. The two of you began your usual Skype-session talk. Catching up, talking about everything and nothing, just to hear each other’s voices. Neither of you could get the time or money to visit each other today so this had to be the next best thing. After about an hour or so of chatting the conversation fell into a lull, Rin looked at you behind deep red bangs.  
“You look so good today, it kills me I’m not there. I’d give you a really good gift for today.”  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
Biting his lip and leaning back in his chair, his voice grew husky.  
“Well….let me tell you.”

Sousuke: Bondage wasn’t the most…romantic of fetishes. But Sousuke managed to bring a certain element of classic romance to it for today. How? You may ask. Ribbon. Wide red ribbon with a cute pink and purple heart pattern all over it. It was silky against your skin, better than the materials you usually used in this sort of play. And it pressed against you rather nicely as well, adding a nice aesthetic look to the scene. You looked like a present all wrapped up special for him. And he much preferred getting to use your body than some cheap flowers or a card. Pulling out the heart-shaped gag he got for today, the man flashed you a quick wink.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Nitori: This was so lame. And unfair. It was lamfair. Err…uname? Bah! It doesn’t matter what you call it, it was Valentine’s Day and you were alone! Why? Well because your dumb, cute boyfriend had swim practice today, all day. Sunday practices be damned. You refused to spend today alone, especially when you had a boyfriend to spend it with! You picked yourself up and marched over to Samezuka and stationed yourself in the hallway near the main pool. Sure enough, before long Nitori was walking down the hall, paying attention to some paper in his hand. Before he could get far, you grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest supply closet. He was startled, obviously and began asking you rapid fire questions. Which you easily silenced with a hand cupping his cock through his jammers. You were gonna have a Valentines Day with your boyfriend, and if that meant a quickie in the closet, so be it.

Momo: This was the first time Momo ever had a date to spend this day with, and he was beyond thrilled. He went above and beyond. Chocolates, flowers, a card, the whole lot. It was cute seeing him so excited over this. Clearly off-the-walls with enthusiasm. Taking him back to your room seemed to quiet him down. Even more so when you laid together on your bed and kissed. It was making out, but softer. Sweet and gentle slow kisses. Arms wrapped around each other and simply enjoying each other’s lips. Each other’s skin. It was nice. Momo was afraid he’d overstepped his boundaries when his fingers slipped up under your shirt and your breath caught. He began to apologize when you lead his hand back to your hip.  
“Keep going”  
You whispered. This was a better Valentine’s Day than Momo expected.

Sei: Let it never be said that Seijuro Mikoshiba doesn’t treat his lovers right. He knew how to take you out like a proper gentleman should. i.e: Dinner. A nice, fancy dinner at one of the best places in town. The place had chandeliers, plush sets, soft red tablecloths, the works. He had even reserved a nice, private booth for you two. It was so nice and thoughtful. The only thing that would make it better is if you weren’t incredibly horny. The best part of this holiday was the sex!! You couldn’t wait to get home and let him absolutely destroy you. You didn’t want to be able to stand when he got done with you. He noticed fairly on in your dinner the way you squirmed in your seat, your arousal really making it difficult to concentrate on dinner conversation. Leaning over, Sei asked you what was wrong, to which you shyly confessed your problem. He said not a word, just took your hand and placed it over his clothed crotch.  
“Why don’t you get started then?”

Kisumi: Most people thought of true love and romance on this holiday. Not Kisumi, he thought of all the back-breaking sex that came with it and he responded appropriately. Thus, the package that was presented before you held none other than a vibrator. A really top-notch one too. With all the bells and whistles you could ask for, customizable vibration patterns, it was fancy. And he smiled at you as if he was a cat who had proudly presented you with prey. You thanked him, which prompted him to begin undressing.  
“Um…what are you doing?”  
“There’s only 8 more hours of Valentine’s Day, we gotta get moving!”


End file.
